So Many Problems
by BTRluffer13
Summary: Our little Carlitos is getting his learners Permit for the very first time! How exciting right? WRONG! Carlos is scared and Kendall realizes that and thinks Carlos is acting.. Strange. Rated T for language and a I guess a couple of lovey dovey things.. My first story so.. don't hesitate to critize!
1. Chapter 1

**I looked down at the piece of plastic with my picture on it. I feel like I shouldn't have gotten it yet. I know I worked hard on it and studied a bunch. But I still don't deserve it. **

**"Hey, good job buddy!" James said, giving me a hardy pat on the back. I faked a smile and nodded. Kendall gave me a concerned look. I caught his gaze and looked into his eyes. He looked back and smiled. I felt chills go down my back. Yes, I have strong feelings for Kendall. I always try to push the feelings away but they always end up coming back, stronger than it was before.**

** "Everything alright Carlitos?" Kendall asked. I nodded and walked ahead outside to Logan's car.**

** Kendall sneaked up behind me and pinched my sides. I let out a yelp and jumped. "Kendall, you know I hate it when you do that!" I huffed, crossing my arms. I instantly knew that was the dumbest thing I've done today. Kendall just chuckled and put his arm on my shoulders. My eyes widened as he decided his arm was better around my waist. His face went serious real quickly. **

**"Carlos?" That was probably the first time he used my real name in a while. **

**"Hm?" I hummed. **

**"Are you sure everything is fine?" he asked. I looked at my feet as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't even stop myself from crying just thinking about all the accident. **

**"Yeah.. I'm fine" I said, my voice cracking terribly. Kendall stopped walking. **

**"No, no you're not." He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. When Kendall whirled me around, I tripped and he caught me. My face wasn't even one inch from his. I looked into his green brilliant eyes. Logan and James popped up out of nowhere. **

**"I found the keys!" Logan yelled. Kendall quickly backed away from me. I fidgeted a bunch trying to make it look like nothing was happening. **

**"Why are you guys acting so nervous?" James said fixing his already perfect hair. Kendall and I scoffed a bunch. **

**"Psh. We aren't acting nervous..." Kendall added a fake laugh for a effect.**

** "Yeah... We're just two buds... Just talkin'..." I trailed. Logan eyed me suspiciously. "Ok then!" he said. He drove us home in a really awkward silence.**

** As soon as we got home, I locked myself into the bedroom that we all shared. I shoved my head into my pillow from the bed I shared with Kendall and cried into it. I took out my picture of Maria and cried harder. Maria was a girl who I used to go out with. We had a strong relationship. Until this one day, when she broke up with me since I was so "stupid". Right after she broke up with me, she was involved in a really terrible car accident. She swerved her car to avoid hitting a stupid stray dog. When it swerved, it rolled over 3 times and was hit by another passing car. She died of course. But in a way, I never really got over her. I know I should have, she never really loved me. But it hurt. When you love someone, they break up with you and call you stupid, and then they get killed in a car accident. After that, I decided to still be straight, but go both ways. I heard knocking on the door.**

** "Carlitos? Can I come in?" It was Kendall. I couldn't let him see me like this. **

**"Um.. Carlos isn't here at the moment." I said deepening my voice with a weird accent. I glared at the picture of Maria for a second before slapping it.**

** "Oh really..." Kendall said picking the lock. **

**"Y-yeah..." I stuttered. I was panicking. Kendall cannot see the picture of Maria. Suddenly, I couldn't stand the girl in the picture. I found Kendall's hammer in his underwear drawer(long story). I hit the picture as many times as I could and tossed it out the window. Kendall walked in as I was shoving the hammer back where it was before. **

**"Carlos? What are you doing in my underwear?" He asked. I felt my cheeks go a bright red color.**

**I picked up a pair with Patrick Star on it. "Just sayin' hi to my good ole' buddy. Haha." I said. **

**Kendall walked in and snatched the underpants from me. "What's the matter?" he asked, scooting close to me. I shook my head. **

**"Nothing is the matter." I bit my bottom lip. Kendall took my hand and squeezed it a few times. **

**"You sure?" he asked. I shook my head. **

**"No..." I felt like a girl crying about running out of mascara, whatever that is. Kendall held out his inviting arms and I went into them. "I'm.. I'm just scared.." I admitted.**

**Kendall rocked me a bit and stroked tears away from my eyes. I was really confusing myself. I can't stand Maria, but I miss her like hell. **

**"Scared of what, baby?" Kendall asked. I was quiet for a few seconds. **

**"Do you think I'm stupid?" I said after a few seconds. Kendall breathed out kind of loudly and thought. **

**"Well..." he swallowed hard. "You don't always do the smartest things... But no, you're not stupid. Why?" he smoothed my hair. I just shrugged. **

**"No reason." I lied. Kendall tried to look me in the eye, but I looked away. **

**"Don't lie to me, something's bugging' ya ever since you got your permit." he said. I was about to tell him everything when James stomped into the room, exploding about how he couldn't believe himself dropping something on his lucky white v- neck. Kendall let out a frustrated sigh. "God damn.." Kendall said quietly. **

**"What the hell is wrong with me anyway. What kind of idiot just drops stuff on their clothes anyway?" James went on with that until he got a new shirt. **

**"Hey, can we deal with this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Kendall said. "Whatever..." James said, walking out and still cursing himself. "Now..." Kendall sat down next to me again and put his arms around me again. "What's wrong with my little Carlitos?" **

** I felt my cheeks get hot again when Kendall called me "his little Carlitos". I looked into his still brilliant and warm green eyes. I felt myself get lost into them. He had such a pretty face. The way he wore his blonde hair always makes me smile, his eyebrows... Everyone say their kind of bushy, but I think it's cute. The eyes I mentioned before. Nothing to say about his nose, and sometimes I can't help but stare at his lips, hoping to be kissed by them some day. **

**"Are you hungry, Carlitos?" Kendall asked. I was confused. Why did he want to know whether I was hungry or not? Then I realized why. I had been drooling while staring at that beautiful face. **

**"OH! Um... I am a little hungry.. I was just thinkin' about corn dogs... Yeah..." I said a little awkwardly. **

**"You wanna go get something to eat?" Kendall asked. I quickly shook my head. He nodded. I began to think in the silence. **

**Why was Kendall all of a sudden being so touchy-touchy with me? Not that I didn't like it, because DAMN! I love it! I just wanna know why. I also wanna know when I'm going to start learning to drive. I feel as if I'm going to be all stupid, do something stupid and kill the ones I love. Just the thought of me killing Kendall in a stupid accident, made tears come into my eyes. 'No Carlos. You have got to be a man. No more crying' I thought to myself. I felt lips being pressed to my cheek. Kendall smiled at me and said that it was ok to be scared. I nodded. What I was really thinking about was how right it felt when Kendall's lips were pressed against my skin. I shivered a little when he did it again. **

**"Are you afraid that you're going to kill me or Logan or James when you're driving?" he suddenly said. He got it right on the dot. I just looked up at him. I felt the damned tears flood my eyes and nodded. 'Why am I such a f-ing sissy? I crying over everything right now? seriously Carlos?' I thought to myself, mentally slapping myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well, I'm glad you guys liked this story! :)) I love how I have 2 follows! That makes me so happy!:))) Yeahh.. It doesn't take much for me to be happy. Well, on with the storyy!

Disclaimer: I do not Own btr. If I did.. I probably would not be on this website writing this, but learning their deeppest secrets I mean...

Kendall didn't say anything. He just kept his arms around me, seeming deep in thought. "Oh, Carlitos.." He said quietly.

I looked down. "Go ahead.. Laugh and call me a baby." I said, still thinking about Maria.

Kendall chuckled a bit and pressed another kiss to my forehead. "No, I'm going to call you my baby." With that, Kendall kissed my lips. The kiss caught me off guard, meaning, I kinda fell off the bed. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that.." Kendall got up to go.

I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with me. "Yes you should have!" I said.

Kendall only smiled and pulled me close to him. "Is that all that's been bugging you?" he asked. I shook my head and was going to tell Kendall all about Maria. But then, Katie walked in holding the picture that I flung out the window.

"Hey guys.. Uh.. Am I interrupting something?" she said.

Kendall wore a confused face. Then he got where Katie was getting at. "Oh! No... What's that?" he said getting up. I felt like saying, don't let go of me... But I'd sound vulnerable.

"Well I saw it outside while I was walking around.." Katie thrusted the semi shattered picture at Kendall.

"uh.. I have no clue What or who that is." he turned to me. "Carlitos? Do you know anything about this?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, I have nothing to do with that." I crossed my arms over my chest. Kendall gave me this weird look.

"Yeah, ok.. Thanks Katie." he said taking the picture. I made this weird whining sound from the back of my throat.

"No problem." Katie walked out of the room leaving me and Kendall alone once again.

"Who's this girl?" he took my hand in his.

"It's Maria, now give that back to me." I said snatching the picture and getting the hammer from Kendall's underwear drawer. I hit the picture harder and harder every time, more anger coming from me. Kendall watched me probably thinking that I needed to get some professional help.

"Carlos.. That's not how you deal with your girl problems." Kendall said after a few minutes. I tried to hit it again and missed, getting my finger instead.

"Aye! fucking shit!" I yelled and put my finger in my mouth and began to suck it.

"Oh, baby.. You ok?" Kendall asked running a hand through my hair.

"Nuh-uh." I continued to suck it.

"Lemme see it." Kendall took my finger. "It's fine.." He said while kissing it.

"Kenny?" I said. "Hm?" he looked up at me. "Um... My neck hurts... Like right there." I said pointing to my neck. Kendall smiled his amazing smile and pressed his lips to my neck. He sucked the skin there and I loved it, letting out a soft moan. My arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Then Kendall's phone rang."No...!" I whined when he let go of me to get his phone.

"Calm down, I'll come back to you." He said and answered the phone. I could hear Gustavo yelling at Kendall from where I was sitting.

"WHERE HAVE YOU DOGS BEEN?!" He screamed. Then I realized that we haven't been at the studio for 3 days.

"Just hang up." I mouthed. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm your balls." he said and hung up. "I'm guessing we're in trouble." I said holding Kendall by his waist.

"Ha.. only a little bit. Now where were we?" he said.

"My neck hurt." I smiled. Kendall smiled back at me and kissed my neck again. When he sucked the skin he also licked. This time we were interrupted by Logan.

"Hey guys, I- oh. I'm sorry.." there was a large amount of sadness in his chocolate eyes. "Huh? oh it's ok Logie." I said. Logan just shrugged and disappeared off. There was something wrong with Logan. I thought about it for a little bit and decided to see what was wrong with the smart kid. "Hey, can I go see what's wrong with Logan?" I asked.

"Sure. You don't need my permission to do that." Kendall kissed my forehead. I smiled and got up. When I opened the door, I heard Kendall say, "That ass is teasing me like hell." I turned to him and he just gave me a smirk. I went into the living room. Just Katie and James playing a video game. I went to the pool and didn't find him there either. While looking for Logan, I started craving ice cream so I went back to 2J. When I opened the freezer, you would never guess what I saw.

Logan standing in there, I think unconscious, without a shirt all cold. "Logan!" I yelled and carried him out of the freezer.

"What's wrong with Logan, he looks cold." James commented, not looking up from his game. "It's nothing. I'm going to our room, don't follow me!" I said. I went up to the room and set Logan softly on the bed. After a few minutes Logan woke up freaking out.

"God damn! I am such an idiot why would I try and freeze myself to death anyway! Wait.. Where am I? Who found me?" Logan sat up.

"Logan.. You're in our room, and I found you." I said taking a seat next to him. Logan realized it was me and slowly layed back down and pretended to sleep. "Logan..." I stroked his cheek. He sat up again.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting hickeys from Kendall?" he said harshly. I know he didn't mean it by the way he blushed after saying it. "I'm sorry Carlos. It's just that.. Ugh.. Never mind." he put his head under the pillow.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" I asked taking his hand. Logan blushed a little and smiled shyly.

"I don't know.. I just feel like you guys only talk to me just because no one else does. And that I'm not good enough and that I am just worthless." he said. I lifted Logan into my lap.

"None of that is true. I am your best friend. And you are so good enough for anything. I mean your good looking and smart and funny and you can sing. And who said you were worthless?" I said. Logan just put his head into my shoulder.

"I did." he said quietly.

"Well your wrong. never think your anything less than amazing." I said. I kissed the top of his head. And that was when Kendall decided to stroll in. My luck.

A/N Well, that's it for now! What's gonna happen? Is Kendall gonna end up being a jelous hot blonde? Well you'll find out soooner or later:))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So, I'm glad all of you liked this story! It makes me smile! I can't think of anything else to say so I'll just start the story.

Disclaimer, I don't own BTR, just the idea and the OC's that may or may not come.

* * *

Kendall for once, was speechless.

"Kendall.." I set Logan back onto the bed and walked towards him.

"Please, just stay away from me." Kendall slammed the door right in my face.

"I'm sorry Carlos.. I just muck everything up all the time." Logan said quietly.

"No, you don't. Now just lay down and.. take a nap to clear your head." I kissed his forehead and left. It didn't take long to find Kendall. I found him sitting in the hallway cutting himself with a knife. "Kendall!" I shouted, glad I found him and shocked that he was doing this to himself.

"I told you to leave me alone." Kendall slid the knife on his skin going a bit deeper.

"I know.. But I couldn't." I sat down next to him.

"Give me the knife." I took part of it in my hands. Kendall shook his head and tried to get the knife out of my grasp. I pulled on it and we kinda got into a fight over it. Kendall let go of the knife before I thought he would since he is usually a little more stubborn. Well, when he let go, I was still tugging really hard and the knife kinda knicked at my skin on my tummy. I grunted a little and flinched.

"Carlos..." Kendall ran his hand over the cut. He then propped his head on his knees and just stayed like that. "This is my fault." he began to softly cry. I didn't say anything I couldn't say anything. I felt like crying because of the pain I was feeling right now. The pain in my tummy and the pain that I accidentally caused Kendall.

Suddenly, I heard loud sobs coming from Kendall. I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok, I'm not hurt really." I said. Kendall was going to disagree with me but a bright flash of lightning came with a loud thunder clap. He dug his head into my shoulder, shaking violently from his cries and sobs. "It's ok if your scared of the thunder, you know." I said. Kendall just kept crying and as he did that, I thought of a perfect song for our second album. I thought about the notes and how it'd sound.

After I had about half of it thought out, Kendall told me something that broke my heart. "I'm sorry, It's just that my dad told me something that you accidentally did to me. I know you were just trying to help the boy and we know that if you wanna help Logan, you have to get close with him and hold him and make him feel loved. But.." Kendall couldn't finish. He just kinda broke down into his sobs again.

"Shh... It's ok. Are you sure you wanna tell me?" I rubbed circles on his back.

He nodded and got a small case of the hiccups. "Well, (hiccup) when I was younger, (hiccup) he did everything that he did to my mom (hiccup) because of me. He beat her and raped me when he was drunk (hiccup) which was all of the time." he paused for a few seconds so he could hiccup a few times.

"You want me to get you some water?" I asked. Kendall nodded. I got up and brang him a bottle. He said thank you and drank at least 1/4 of it.

"Thanks." Kendall said as he put the bottle down. I sat in a different way to be more comfortable. A really loud clap of thunder sounded with bright lightning and the power went out. I held onto Kendall's hand to let him know I was there. Kendall scooted close to me and put his head back onto my shoulder. "He also told me that if I try to be in a relationship, my partner would cheat on me because since I'm am ugly and a disgrace and stuff like that." he stopped breathing for a second as if he were thinking.

"Do you believe that?" I asked. Kendall nodded.

"Why?" I lifted Kendall into my lap

"Well, whenever I look in the mirror, I see this weird looking blonde boy with creepy eyes and eyebrows that need to be trimmed. And then I just look weird..." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kendall was the hottest boy I have ever seen in my entire life. How could he think that he was an ugly person?

"You're not ugly. I would say that your handsome, but that doesn't even describe you." I thought for a second. "What did your mom do?" I asked.

"Nothin'. She said that anything that happens between me and my father wasn't her problem." he said. That didn't really sound like Mrs. Knight.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Kenny." I said quietly.

"It's not your fault." he said.

"I know. I just feel bad that that happened to you." I gave a small smile.

"Carlos?" he asked.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"I love you." he sat up on me and put his arms around my neck.

"I love you to." I smiled wider as Kendall's lips connected with mine. He licked my bottom lip and I licked his. Then our tongues touched at first, I backed mine away because, this is my first kiss. I never kissed Maria when I was dating her.. I know it's weird.

"I'm sorry, You weren't ready for that." Kendall said backing away.

"No, no I was very ready! I just, I-" Kendall cut me off. "Just had your first kiss without falling? It's ok. Just follow my lead." he said and kissed me again. I was scared, cuz this was a little new to me. But in the end. I liked it.

Light was shone on us so I broke away. When Kendall and I looked, all I saw was the flash light on the ground. I had a feeling it was Logan. Suddenly, a door slammed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well, I saw the new episode of BTR.. I am so angry! I wanted Kendall and Lucy to be together forever! But NO... Jo just had to come back and ruin everything. Well, In my perspective... I think that she should either hop back on her plane and go live in New Zealand or get with Bo and have their pairing name be Bojo! Just kidding.. But I do think she should either leave or go with James so James could finally have a steady girlfriend. BTW... One of my favorite parts. Person: What did you recycle? Carlos: A Man! Another favorite part, solo record dance, pants. :)) James made a very pretty girl! Well, I guess that's all I had to say so I will just start the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, if I did, I probably would be doing something totally different then this.. I won't specify though... ;)

I picked up the flashlight. It was the pink one that Logan has. I thought for about 5 minutes.

"Are you ever going to leave me?" Kendall's voice shook a little bit as he talked. I smoothed his hair.

"No, I'd never do that." I smiled. "You promise?" he asked.

"I promise." I said. Kendall snuggled closer to me.

"I love you Carlitos." Kendall yawned.

"I love you to Kenny." by the time I said that, Kendall was already asleep. He looked so cute. I heard another slamming door and it kinda woke Kendall up.

"Huh?" he barely opened his eyes.

"It's nothing, Kenny, just go back to bed." I said. Kendall nodded and went back to sleep almost instantly. Suddenly, I saw Logan's shadow walk by. "Logan?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting swallowed by Kendall?" he asked sourly. He took off his shirt which had water on it. "I'm sorry.. I-" he just sighed.

"It's ok, buddy." I said.

Logan sat down next to me. He turned to face me like he had something to say. "Carlos, I don't know how to say this..." he trailed. "What?" I said. "I- I-.. I don't like corn bread so I don't like Corndogs!" he said and put his head in his hands.

I could tell that wasn't the real problem but I just went with it. "It's ok." I said. Kendall started to toss and tumble in his sleep. I rubbed his back and he calmed down a little. Logan squirmed uncomfortably as he watched. I heard sniffling coming from him. I picked up the flashlight and shined it on him. When I did, I saw him. There was dirt smudged on his face and clothes. His left eye had crust in it and looked a little lot swollen and was red. His dirt covered clothes were torn. "Logan.." I muttered and ripped a piece of his clothes to wipe his eye. "What happened to you?" I licked my thumb and rubbed it on his face to get some dirt off.

"I was pushed into an ally and got beat up." Logan said.

"Well, what's wrong with your eye?" I asked.

"Oh, I got pink eye yesterday." Logan gave me hand sanitizer. I squirted some into my hands and rubbed it in. I smiled as the scent of cookies filled the area.

"You should go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." I said.

"yeah.. I guess I will." Logan gave me a quick hug and went to the our room.

Kendall started to stir in his sleep again. "Stop.. I told you I don't want to.. daddy" Kendall mumbled. His sleep talking kinda stopped for a second. "Carlos.. Carlos no.. Don't leave me." He gripped onto my shirt really hard then let go of me completely.

"Sh Sh sh.. I won't ever leave you. I promised." I whispered in his ear. Sweat started to bead onto his forehead. I wiped it away and kissed his forehead.

Kendall woke up suddenly. "C-C-Carlos?" he whimpered. He hugged my body tightly and cried very hard. He shook with the cries that sounded more like screams. i rubbed his back.

"It's ok baby. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked. Kendall just continued with his scream cries.

"What if my dad finds me and hurts me more than he evre did?" Kendall asked.

"He wont." I cupped his head in my hands. "don't worry about it. I pressed a kiss on his lips.

Kendall smiled at me and kissed me. "You make me feel safe." was all he said as he drifted back to sleep.

*****************TIME SHIFT*******************

A week later, Kendall made me go driving with him. While he was telling me how to not hit a tree while trying to park (cuz I kinda did but the dent wasn't to bad. We could just pull away. "OK.. Then you... then... Switch seats with me." Kendall ordered.

"uh.. ok..." I unbuckled my seatbelt and switched with Kendall. As soon as we were both settled, he backed out of the tree and sped off. "What the matter." I asked.

Kendall looked me dead in the eye at a red light. "I saw my father."

* * *

A/N Oh snap! Kendall saw his daddy! What's gonna happen? Will tears be shed? Will people have an aneurysm? Will these questions even be answered in the next chapter? Why am I asking so many questions that I know the answer to? Well your just gonna have to find out in the next chapter or so..

Peace, Love, Solo Record Dance and Pants! :))))


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hai peeps.. I don't really know what to say so I'll just start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Just the random OC's that haven't come up yet.

"Oh.." Was all I could say. Kendall pulled over to the side and slumped over the the wheel. He covered his face and wept over the wheel. "Kenny.." I put my hand on his arm and he swatted it away. I licked my lips. I didn't know what to do. Kendall began to shake real bad. His breathing became a little more like wheezing. He pulled something out of his pocket, an asthma inhaler. He put it to his lips. I had no idea he had asthma. Kendall's breathing slowly became normal.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just really scared... I have never felt so helpless before..." he trailed.

"It's ok. I understand." I said putting my hand onto his back.

"Really?" Kendall looked at me with puffy eyes. His face looked a little flushed.

"No.. Not really.. I was trying to make you feel better." I said slowly. Kendall sighed.

"I'm fine." Kendall said quickly, still shaking really bad. "Will you hold me, Carlitos?" Kendall whimpered. I nodded as Kendall got out of the seat and into my lap. He cried into my shirt, but I didn't care. I kissed his forehead, which was really warm. "Carlitos, I'm hot." he said, his cheeks more flushed then before.

I nodded. "Better?" I asked and turned on the the ac.

"No, I'm hot and my head is aching like hell, and my stomach doesn't feel to good." I looked at him. He was shivering and was real pail besides the flush in his cheeks. I felt his forehead. It was warmer than before.

"You're really warm. You wanna go home?" I asked.

"No!" Kendall said urgently while getting up really quickly. "We have to go somewhere else. At least I have to." I have a feeling he got himself a little dizzy by the way he feel back onto my shoulder and moaned.

I rubbed his back. "Alright baby. Anything you want." I kissed his cheek.

"We have to tell my mom though.." Kendall muttered someting else, but I couldn't understand. He looked up at eyes looked so much like a little kids. They were big with innocence and pupils slightly dilated with curiosity.

"You have the cutest face." I said, on accident.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kendall smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead and cheek multiple times, making Kendall giggle.

"And what am I to you?" I asked. "Your my little Carlitos. Always innocent, and have a way to make anyone blush." Kendall said without any thought.

"That's not very special, you know making people blush." I said.

"Is it special I love you?" Kendall looked into my eyes. I nodded. Kendall kissed my lips. "cuz, I do. I love you Carlitos." He kissed my lips again. His tongue hit a spot in my mouth that made me moan.

"I love you to Kenny." I said while catching my breath. I smiled at him, loving how innocent he still looked. I pressed another kiss to his forehead. It was hotter than it was before. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

"My stomach doesn't feel like it's burning right now but my head is still pounding. And it's still hot." Kendall's face was even paler and his cheeks were more flushed.

"oh my poor Kenny." I mumbled before ruffling his hair. "We're going back to 2J right now." I said.

Kendall nodded with his head still in my shoulder. "You drive. And trust me.. You can." Kendall croaked, not quite looking me into the eyes when he said the last part.

"don't talk anymore baby. I don't want you hurting your voice." I said as I made sure Kendall was in the front seat the right way and got into the drivers seat. Kendall nodded and took a nap. His Kendall's Samsung Infuse range(the goofy goober song) and vibrated in his shirt pocket. I reached over to pick it up but Kendall's hand slapped mine.

"Don't you even think about it." He picked it up. "Hello.. Oh.. Oh really... Can I bring Jeffery? The giraffe from toys are us! Fine.. We'll be there I guess. Bye." Kendall hung up. "We have to go to Roque Records." he sighed.

"That's Just perfect." I muttered.

* * *

At Roque Records, Kendall overworked himself and passed out. Right there. On the Floor. I first noticed. Usually Kendall and the rest of us are fooling around. Well the rest of us were, but Kendall wasn't. While I was talking with Logan, trying to get him to be a little happier since he has been a little down lately. I heard a thud. It was Kendall. He was laying on the ground with his hand on his stomach. I just assumed that he was a bit tired so I walked over to him to wake him up.

"Hey, Kenny." I whispered.

Logan walked up to me with a sour expression. "If you wanna wake someone up, you don't whisper. How are they supposed to hear you?" Logan said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey Kendall!" I shouted. He didn't budge. I started to become worried. I put my hand to his forehead. It was really hot. "Logan! Come feel Kendall's forehead!" I shouted.

"You didn't need to shout. I'm right here." Logan said and put his hand on Kendall's forehead. "Whoa.. Go get something cold... I think he passed out by the way." Logan said. I nodded and got up to go find something.

While I was, I bumped into Kelly. "Oh, sorry Kelly. Do you have something cold?" I asked.

"something cold?" she answered. I nodded. "Like a cold pack?" she said motioning me to follow her.

"Uh.. sure?" I said. I'm not very sure what that it is but I just agreed and assumed it would work. Kelly got something out of a freezer.

She opened a cabinet. "choose one." she held out to cloths. One had Patrick and SpongeBob. And the other had Squidward on it. I chose the one with SpongeBob and Patrick. She put a pack in it and wrapped it up. "Here. And tell Kendall I said to get better." She smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks Kelly." I said and got the pack to Logan. He smiled as he looked at the cloth. "Thanks Carlos." he said. I smiled as Kendall woke up. "Uuugggghhh.. My stomach hurts." Kendall moaned and put his hand to his stomach.

"I'm sorry buddy... Keep this on your forehead. It's going to get your fever down." Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Thanks Logie." he said, His voice hoarse. He looked at me and weakly smiled. I smiled back and took his head. I saw Logan's chin slightly tremble, the way it always does when he was sad.

Kendall noticed also. "Carlitos? Can you go talk to James.. He's lonely.. In the bathroom..." Kendall said slowly. I nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom. What did he have to say to Logan that was so important?

"Hey." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

James looked up from the mirror. He smiled at me. "Hey Buddy." he said and studied my face. His smiled dropped. "What's the matter?" he walked up to me and put his arm around me. I shrugged and made this weird "ca-pshiz" sound. "C'mon, you can tell me." he said.

I looked at him and saw his smiling face. I can't lie to that face. "Well I'm Just thinking..." I said.

"Well, I've never seen you think." James said. I took on an offended face. "Oh! I don't mean it that way! I just mean, I never paid much attention." James started to go on like that. "This isn't coming out right." he said after he finished rambling.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

"Forget that. What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Nothing.." I lied.

"You just told me that you were thinking.. How could you be thinking about nothing?" James asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "If your thinking about Emily Osment.. I already know that she's your favorite singer." James smiled. How did he know? I only wrote that I liked her in my secret notebook. (It's not A diary!)

"How..?" I trailed.

"So.. I read you diary, whatever." James smiled. "Hey, how do you feel about cornmeal?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

I looked at him. "Why are you (1)asking all these questions?" I asked.

"I don't know.. I'm just asking." James said.

"Well cornmeal's ok." I said.

"Would soup make you stop thinking?" he asked. "And by the way I want you to stop thinking because it's obviously putting stress on you." he said. How did he know that I was stressed. As if reading my mind James answered my thought. "I mean, you're getting those worry lines on your forehead and for the first time, your not smiling. And if you do, it kinda looks like your forcing it onto your face." he said. That just broke me. I spilled everything on my thoughts.

"Wow... For a little guy, you have a lot of things on your mind all about one thing!" James said after I finished. Then a new thought came into mind. Maria. She was killed in a car crash. to save an animal.. What if I kill Kendall? I know it would be an accident, but I don't think I could live with myself if that happens. I suddenly didn't even want to get into a car again. "James?" I asked.

"Hm?" He looked up at me.

"could you teach me to drive instead of Kendall? I don't wanna kill him on accident." I said.

James looked at me with an insulted face. "And you wanna kill me instead?" he said.

"Oh.. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I care about Kendall. Not that I don't care about you cuz, I do a lot. It just that-"

James put a finger to my lips. "I get it. Don't worry. And sure. I'll teach you to drive. Keep in mind, I forget which way is left." James said. He held the door opened for me and I walked out with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"You boys only have one minute left of your break." Kelly said while walking by.

"Shit." James muttered. I sighed and thought. I decided to go back to where Logan and Kendall were. Kendall was asleep on a couch, slightly drooling and snoring. Logan was asleep also, upside down on the couch. Gustavo came out.

"Dogs!" He yelled even though we were all right there. Logan woke up, startled and fell. Kendall stayed asleep. "I'm giving you dogs the rest of the day off so I can write a song for your second album." Gustavo shouted.

"Cool!" James and I high fived. Logan smiled.

"GET OUT!" Gustavo screamed. James ran out with Logan. I stared at Kendall. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so cute! I got Kendall into my arms without him waking up. He snuggled into me, slightly grabbing my shirt. I slowly made my way for the exit.

While we were going back to the Palm woods, James decided to go buy some more Cuda man spray. Every now and then Kendall would point out a weird item in the store. Suddenly Kendall stopped walking to look at a man admiring a cheese display.

Kendall started to slap my shoulder frantically. "G-guys? Carlos and I need to go take a piss." kendall said, his voice shaking. I looked at the guy at the cheese display. He felt me staring and looked up and smiled. He had Kendall's blonde hair and green eyes. I was suddenly jerked by Kendall and I knocked down a Cereal display. (Why have a display for cereal?) There were six words that were going through my mind. This is a pile of shit.

A/N So that was it. Who was the man who looked like Kendall? I bet you guys can guess but.. I don't know.. Just guess.. Well I hope you guys like this, and in the reviews tell me if there is anything you wanna see happen in this story.

Peace, Love, recycling men.


	6. Chapter 6

I was starting to get a little dizzy, having Kendall pulling me around. "Kendall! I can run to you know!" I gasped.

Kendall suddenly stopped running. "I know.. I'm just afraid you'll leave me." he muttered. He swallowed and turned his back to me and walked away. I just stood there. I was thinking about what Kendall just said to me. Was he speaking metaphorically or did he mean it exactly. I found his figure walking further from me. I ran up to him.

"Kendall?" I asked. He glanced at me to let me know he was listening. "Are you happy?" I asked. that was the stupidest question known to man. Kendall stopped suddenly causing me to bump into him.

"You did not just ask me that question." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. Maybe I didn't.." I trailed.

"To answer your question, I'm as happy as a man entering hell." Kendall muttered and started to walk again. "Where am I going?" He asked quietly. He nodded as he saw the bathroom sign. When he got in there, he completely broke down. He cried really hard and slid down to his knees and cried. "He's watching me! Waiting for me to crack so he can attack me and break me in half! I know he is!" Kendall cried.

"C'mon.. Kenny, your exaggerating." I said softly and sat next to him.

"No! He knows that I'm paranoid! That's why he hasn't even done anything to me yet. And he's gonna get the people that I love meaning you and James and Katie and my mom!" Kendall said. Wait.. What about Logan?

I waved that out of mind and realized something. Kendall was truly scared. He has never been so paranoid. I sat him on my lap and kissed his forehead. "I won't let him do that to you." I said and cupped his head in my hands and kissed his lips quickly.

Kendall put his head on my shoulder. "Carlitos, I'm scared." he whimpered as he began to cry again.

"Shh.. Hey, your Kendall Knight!" I said. "Do you know what that means?" I lifted his head so his eyes met mine. Those green orbs were always what you want to look at.

"No.." he looked up at me and put his arms around my neck.

"It means your strong, not to mention, way better looking than what handsome describes. And your very brave. And right now your not being that." Kendall smiled at me.

"You think I'm brave?" he asked, his eyes watered over.

I nodded. "Yeah! Either that or you have a lot of nerve considering the way you mess with Gustavo sometimes." I returned Kendall's smile.

"I think it's nice that you think I'm brave but that's the biggest lie ever told." Kendall put his head back onto my shoulder.

Then Kendall's dad walked in. "Um.. the blonde one dropped this." he said while clearing his throat. Kendall took his spongebob wallet and looked through it. He furrowed his brow and glared at the dude.

"Give it back man," he said. The man sighed and handed Kendall a card. "Thanks.." Kendall said quietly with his voice trembling. The man nodded and walked out. Kendall was about to cry, I could tell. "He stole my wallet and tried to take my gift to you!" Kendall cried into my stomach. I sighed and softly soothed him, knowing that I was going have to deal with stuff like this a little more often.

****** Kendall's POV one week later****

I know he's watching me. I saw him again while taking a walk with Carlos. He's trying to drive me insane. Which he really is. Carlos calms me down a lot and it works. Until I see him again. t He hyperventilating starts and I feel as if the walls are closing in on me. When I talked to my mom about it, she just laughed in my face and said:"Oh Kendall, you worry to much." when I tried to tell. Her what was really happening, she got mad at me and sent me to my room. I told Carlos about it and he told me that I should go take a nap and maybe I'd feel better later. That's just what Carlos does whenever he doesn't know what to do. I did what he told me and yeah, I felt better but when I woke up, I saw something that completely broke my heart. It was Carlos. Not shedding silent tears; but the happy and energetic Latino sobbing in James's arms. He was crying so hard that he was shaking enough that I could see him from where I was.

"James?" I asked while getting up.

"Don't worry, he's a little stressed out. " James whispered. I nodded. The only person who can calm Carlos down when he's stressed is James. Why? Well James has this soft feel to him that's warm and loving. Anyone would want James to hold them when they need a hug. But anyway, Carlos always cries when he's stressed out or sad or angry.

"James?" he whimpered and kept his head in James's shoulder.

"Hm?" James smiled at Carlos.

"Don't tell Kendall about this. I don't want him worried about me." Carlos said while wiping his nose. James nodded and kissed his forehead. I felt a jealousy bolt into me. It's nothing Kendall, don't worry about it. I thought to myself. But of course I let my jealousy get the best of me.

*******James's Pov*******

I have never seen the hyper Latino so down before. It broke my heart when he walked into the room with his eyes red and puffy. My first thought was omigosh! My little Carlitos looks so cute and vulnerable!

"Jamie.." he whimpered as he sniffled. I held out my arms for a hug and Carlos went into them releasing sobs that he was Probably holding in. "I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed because of Kendall and and Maria and I am afraid that I'm gonna just ugh!" he broke down into his sobs again. "You must think that I'm a huge baby." he mumbled into my shirt.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No I don't Your just the type of Person to cry when he's sad or mad or stressed. It's ok." I said while rubbing his back.

"He came here." Carlos mumbled after a while.

"who?" I asked and pulled him off my shirt.

"Kendall's dad. He demanded to see Kendall and I said that Kendall wasn't home. Then he got mad and threatened to kill me. Luck for me, Logan was there and knocked him out and got him out of the house but still..." he trailed looking into my eyes.

"It's ok buddy. You're fine" I said as he cried into my shirt.

That was when Kendall Woke up and I told him that Carlos was just really stressed. Kendall nodded and layed back down, but I knew something was going to happen. I sighed and pushed the thought away.

"Jamesy?" Carlos looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, my little 'Litos?" I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Can we watch WWE? Watching that always makes me feel better." he said.

"Sure buddy." I said and took him downstairs to the living room so we could watch. I'm not really a fan of that stuff, but I kinda think it's cool to see a bunch of guys get beat up. At times when the fights got a little to much, Carlos would put his head into my shirt until I told him it was ok. It was really cute. Kendall came down saying that he wanted to have some guy time with me.

"Um.. Ok sure." I said and Kendall sat between me and Carlos. He kissed Carlos on the cheek.

"So how's MY boyfriend today?" Kendall said and put his arms around Carlos. "I'm fine." Carlos muttered quickly. He doesn't like to be around the person who causes him stress. Not that he doesn't like Kendall because he really does. I never saw Carlos show that much love. But after someone causes you so much stress, you just want a little away time from them. Exactly how Carlos was feeling. I decided to leave the two alone considering the awkwardness that was taking place.

"Um... I promised to go help Katie with something Down. At the park... " I lied.

"Ok, Katies in her room." Kendall said. I nodded and went to her room.

I knocked on her door. "Katie, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure.." she answered. When. I walked into her room, she was holding a kitten. "Oh wait, you weren't supposed to see that. " she said while trying to hide him. "Don't worry, it's fine, what'd you name him?" I asked while scratching behind his ear. "Your gonna laugh." she said and looked down. Right when Katie was gonna tell me, a man that kinda looks like Kendall crashed in and took Katie and jumped out the window with her.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N I'm so dang happy that everyone likes this! But... I really want to be criticized on this! I want to improve my writing SOMEHOW! So, in the reviews, just leave something like spelling (which I suck at), grammar (I also stink like that), or more interesting. So just criticize please!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I probably would be making friends with them if I did. We'd be like... BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! *clears throat* I'll just start the story now...

* * *

"Jamie!" Katie yelled. I jumped out the window also and ran after them.

"I'm coming Katie!" I called to her. I heard a gunshot so I slid onto the ground avoiding the bullet by a hair. When I got close enough to the man, I squeezed that spot on his collar bone and he fell unconscious. I took Katie and bring her back to 2J.

"Jamie.. That was my father. He tries to take me away again." she whispered. She paused to think. "Don't tell Kendall she said.

"Don't worry about that. At the moment I don't even wanna see his face." I muttered.

Katie looked at me. "What's wrong with you guys lately? I mean Carlos instead being Carlos. Your not caring for your hair, Logan's not being smart and Kendall's just acting odd." Katie said.

I let all that sink down. "I honestly don't know.." I muttered. "I think I know but you know whatever." she sighed and closed her eyes. When I walked into 2J, I got dirty looks from Kendall, a sleeping Carlos and a scares Logan. Something happened.

*******Logan's POV*****

I still couldn't breathe from what just happened. James walked in with a: what the fuck happened when I was gone? Face. He got Katie up onto his hip and told me to follow him. James dropped Katie off at her room and came back.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I thought for a while.

Then I came to my final decision. "I'm moving back to Minnesota." I muttered.

James looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?" he asked and held out his arms for a hug. I went into them and sighed at how soft they were. I held onto him tightly and felt a silent tear fall.

"I-I-I just have to." I stuttered.

"Come on, you can tell me." James lifted my head and looked into my eyes. I couldn't lie to that face. No one can.

"Kendall." I said after making sure he wasn't there.

"What did he do?" James asked anger filling his usually happy eyes.

"He hit me for how I feel toward Carlos and told me that I should just give up because he would never like a slut like me." I said quoting exactly what Kendall said. James's breathing became harder, the way it does when he's really angry.

"He did that?" he asked. I nodded and rolled up a sleeve to show the bruise that Kendall left on my arm. "Go live with Camille for a while. You can't stay here." James said after a minute of thought. I nodded and just went. James also told me not to take my stuff, so people wouldn't notice and ask me questions. I left the apartment without second thoughts.

I did feel bad for Kendall, God knows what's gonna happen to him. I stopped in the middle of the hallway when I heard Kendall scream "James I'm sorry!" I took a moment to breathe as I heard a thump and another scream of pain from Kendall. All of a sudden I was knocked down by someone.

"Watch where your going b-." I muttered. I looks at who knocked me down. It was Carlos. Poor boy.

"I'm sorry bud, I didn't know it was you." I said. Carlos picked himself up. While he was doing so, I couldn't help but stare at his backside. So squeezable.. I thought. I shook that away. No Logan, I shouldn't think like that. I said In my mind. It was as if Carlos had an idea of what I was thinking.

_"Why don't you give it a go?" he said while guiding my hand to his rump. I squeezed, it felt so right. Then He did it. He kissed my lips._

"Logan!" I heard someone shout. I snapped out of my daydream and found myself hugging Carlos's legs tightly. "Bro, what are you doing?" he asked an eye brown raised.

"N-Nothing.." I lied. I let go of his legs and squirmed away from him. Carlos sat down next to me. "Why are you here anyway?" I muttered.

Carlos sighed. "I saw something." he said quietly. I gestured him to continue. "I was making popcorn, you know so we could watch the WWE, but I heard Kendall scream, so I made sure that everything was ok, but.." Carlos paused. He took my hand and squeezed it a few times. I kissed his hand and Carlos let out a small cute little giggle. I wanted to pinch his cheeks the way my mom did when she first met him.

_"Aren't you just the cutest thing around?" she cooed and started to pinch his cheeks. Carlos made a high pitched whining noise in the back of his throat, signaling that this was discomforting to him. _

_"Mom, quit that!" I snapped._

I smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, I went back into the TV room and saw my boyfriend in tears and James slamming him into the wall. So I just ran out as soon as I could." Carlos explained.

"Do you know what happened between Kendall and I?" I asked. Carlos nodded. "I thought you were-?" he cut me off.

"I was faking." he said simply, like a toddler would understand.

"Sorry bud. Wait what?!" I said suddenly. That must mean he knows now.

*****Kendall's POV*****

I deserved every second of that. Well now, I lay in James's arms now, crying my eyes out. I have never felt so guilty in my whole life.

"I'm sorry Kenny." James whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just pretty much beat you up and you look sore." he sighed.

"No, James, it's like I'm a child who did something wrong and your punishing me for it. I deserved this." I muttered.

James held my head up and stroked my cheek. "No one deserves to be hurt the way I hurt you. No body. I'm surprised you even want to talk to me right now." James looked down. "I love you Kenny." he muttered.

"Love you to Jamie." I smiles and hugged him tighter. (note; when I say love sometimes, I mean brotherly love.)

Carlos walked in to the apartment. He was fine at first then lines of concentration creased onto his forehead. Then his face lit up the way it does when he realizes something. "Oh my god... I LEFT THE STOVE ON AT CAMILLE'S!" he shouted. He ran out and slammed the door behind him.

"My energetic and forgetful boyfriend..." I said as I stared at the door. A few minutes later, Carlos came relieved.

"Right before it bursts into flames." he said with a smile.

"I gotta go find Logan. See you guys later." James sprinted out of the apartment.

"Kenny.." Carlos walked to me and dabbed at my lip with his finger. "Your lip, it's bleeding. " he said. I nodded. I didn't feel the pain until he pointed that out. It was stinging really badly. Carlos Put his arms around my waist. It felt like something big and heavy just rammed into both of my sides. I hissed in pain. "Baby.. Your hurt." he said with a Pout.

"No I'm not!" I said and tried to out my arm crosses over my chest, but it hurt to much. A tear rolled down my cheek. Great, I'm crying again.

"Can you walk?" Carlos asked. I'm done trying to hide what happened.

"No, my legs are sore." I said.

"C'mere." Carlos said. He took me into his arms and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. As we passed Katie's room something started to bug my nose. I sneezed, multiple times. "You ok?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I just kinda had a small itch." I lied. I had not a small itch, but the kind that felt like a rash in my nose. Another sneeze escaped me, not helping the itch. Carlos got into our room and layed me down onto the bed. I pulled him down with me. "Don't leave me." I mumbled sleepily. Carlos chuckled and held me in his arms as I fell asleep with a smile for the first time in a while.

* * *

A\N BOOM! Happy ending for once, right? No cliffhanger this time.. No matter how much I love cliffhanging.:p So... If you want to know anything leave requests, PM me, leave a review.. Whatever, Just let me know. So... I guess that's it...

Peace, Love, Ba-hoobies! :p


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So... I haven't ever been so bored in my life... You guys ever heard the song Teenagers By My Chemical Romance? I love that song. *goes into spontaneous singing* TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! Teehee. Ok.. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR... You guys know why:)

* * *

I woke up with a terrible burning in my throat. I let out a groan, one filled with mucus. I looked to my side and there was Carlos. He was asleep but there were dark bags under his eyes. He slowly woke up. He let out a groan that said, "Why did get up today?" his eyes widened when he saw mine. He relaxed once he realized it was just me.

"Good morning.." he mumbled an turned onto his stomach.

I looked at the clock. 3:30 AM. "It's 3:30", I said and laid back down.

"Good." silence filled the room.

There was a strong tickle in my throat, making me cough. My coughs sounded like I was dying. I felt lime I was to. Then thunder sounded and I tensed up. Great, I'm pretty much dying coughing and now there's thunder. I felt like a little boy crying for his mommy as I curled up in fear. Bright lightning flashed and I heard myself whimper.

Suddenly arms were around me holding me tight. "It's ok Kenny, I got you." the voice belonged to Carlos. I moved in closer to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Every time I saw lightning or hear thunder, I'd move in close to him and let out a small whimper. "You want some hot cocoa?" Carlos asked. I felt him press a nice soft, long kiss to my neck.

"I'd like that a lot." I said. Carlos carried me with my legs around his waist. As we passed Katie's room, the burning in My throat became worse. I coughed with a bunch of mucus behind the cough. Carlos let out a "Hmph" sound in thought.

"You ok Kenny?" he asked, highly concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me." I said. Carlos didn't say anything. Which was weird for the energetic Latino. He turned on the lamp and told me to sit there. I saw Carlos's face in the dim light. He looked worried. I put my hand to his cheek and I felt him tremble to my touch. "Carlitos, I told you not to worry about me!" I said, slightly pinching his cheeks. Carlos made a whining sound at the back of his throat.

"Let go of my cheeks. And I'm not worried about you." Carlos said. I did what he said and smiled.

"You want marshmallows?" he asked as I heard something fall and Carlos say "shit".

"Um sure.." I said not sure if I should be concerned. I chose not to and sat back. In a few minutes, Carlos gave me my mug with Patrick on it.

"Be careful. It's might be a little hot." he said. He sat Down next to me his hands pushing some of my hair from my eyes.

"You didn't make one for yourself?" I asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Hows your throat?" he asked.

"I guess it's better." I said while taking a sip. I felt it go down my throat. I let a soft moan. It felt so good!

"Ok, Kenny, don't have sex with it." he said while he messed with my hair. I took another sip and thought.

Where was Logan? I thought about what I did to him. I hurt him just for his feelings. I'm such a jerk, a giant piece of turd. He should jump onto a table and shake his ass in my face and sing the turd song. Then he walked in. He froze in his Place and made eye contact with me. At first there was fear in his eyes. But then anger took over the dough brown orbs. His breathing became a little loud.

"Logggiiiee!" Carlos shouted as he hugged the smart boy.

"Shh! Don't wake them." I said.

"Sorry." he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey.." Logan said awkwardly. He hugged Carlos and then they both sniffed each other. It's weird.. Carlos pulled away from the hug but still held Logan close. They began muttering and glanced at me. Carlos looked at me longer as if he were trying to read my mind. Is he talking about me? I hope not. I have a feeling Carlos did read my mind because he asked me to go drink my hot cocoa in the "chicken" After all these years he still doesn't like saying Kitchen. I did as he said. I still couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard a smack, the kind after a kiss. Carlos walked in and grabbed himself a couple of Oreo's.

"Hey Kendall." he said cheerfully.

I scoffed "Don't hey Kendall me."

Carlos didn't say anything. Just ate his Oreo's He said goodnight when he finished and went upstairs. I could tell by the way he walked he was really ticked off.

* * *

A/N So, That was it.. for now! I might update again later today.. But whatever happens, happens! I guess..

Peace, Love, Sporticus from Lazytown. :))


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm happy. I love this story. It makes me feel angsty yet fluffy. I write Angsty fluff! Teehee! So.. LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR, You guys kow why... TEEHEEHEE!

* * *

*****Carlos's POV*****

"Logie!" I shouted as he walked through the door.

"Shhhh!" Kendall shushed loudly.

"Sorry.." I said and smiled sheepishly. I gave Logan a big hug. He hugged me back. "Are you ok? You look dead." I muttered while taking his hands and swung them around.

"I just still feel pretty bad about earlier. But I'm fine." he said. I nodded and pulled him in for another hug. Poor thing got hit for loving someone. I didn't quite catch who it was but I'm pretty sure he had to be awesome if Kendall hurt him.

"I'm sorry buddy that happened to you." I muttered. Logan kinda sniffed me and sighed. "Dis you just sniff me?" I asked. A smile crept onto his face.

"Maybe." he said shyly. Then his face turned into absolute horror. "Did you find out who..?" he trailed looking me dead in the eye. Why was he so careful for me not to know who this dude was?

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just because." he said. For some weird reason, Logan and I just looked at Kendall at the same time.

"Hey, can you drink your hot chocolate in the kitchen. Kendall gave me this look that kinda scares me. He did with a huff leaving me with Logan.

"Do you think I'm an Ugly worthless waste of space?" he asked as soon as Kendall was gone.

"Wha? No! Of course not!" I said. Logan didn't say anything. As if he had trouble believing what I said. I pulled him closer to me. "Listen. I don't give a crap about who told you that you weren't. But, you are a very handsome boy. And how could such a smart and genius person be worthless and a waste?" I asked.

Logan look to the side. "Well, Kendall told me that and he doesn't lie at all.. And.." he trailed.

"Well he lied this time." I said. I kissed his forehead. "Go to bed. And please, sleep with Kendall and try to talk things out." I said.

"No.. He hates me." Logan whined.

"No he doesn't. He just gets a little jealous and it gets to him just talk to him." I said. We got into a small argument but in the end, he just agreed with me.

"Fine, but for you." he said.

"Goodnight Logie." I said Nd kisses his cheek. He nodded and went unto the shared room. I suddenly had a craving for Oreo's So I went into the kitchen and grabbed my self a few. "Hey Kenny!" I said while biting into one.

"Don't hey Kenny me." he scoffed. I didn't say anything while I ate my cookies. How could he think something like that? How could he not trust me? He always tells me that I am the most honest person he knows so what the chiz?

"Goodnight." I grumbled and went upstairs to go to bed.

I got into bed with James and sighed. I was confused about my relationship with Kendall. I mean, I love him and all. But... Somethings weird. He tells me that he trusts me entirely but then he is Always so scared that I'm cheating. Is Kendall just doing this for me? Omigosh. That would be terrible. If that was the case, id be feeling like an ass's ass. (haha get it?) I suddenly felt arms go around me.

"You ok, my little 'Litos?" James asked me. I nodded. "Total lie." he said. I just now felt light in my face. I squinted at it.

"Why is there light in my face?" I asked.

"that's been on." James said.

"Oh." I replied and put my head on his chest.

"Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" James asked as he fixed his hair. I shrugged.

"If you care.." I trailed.

"Of course I care. Now whats up?" he asked and held me tighter.

"Well it's Kendall He always tells me he trusts me, but then he always thinks I'm cheating on him. And i don't know. It makes me feel..." I trailed and sighed.

"He's just scared. With all the crap he's been through, this is the one good thing he's had, and he doesn't want it to go away from him." James said. For the second time, all I could say was: oh. I felt James's breathing get slower.

I relaxed a little and thought about how we all met. James knew each one of us and then made all of us hang out together. He and Logan met at an after school program for people who wanted to Learn more math. Logan was there just because he wanted to. James because his math grades went downhill real fastly. Logan noticed James having troubles and helped him. then They just became friends just like that.

James and I met at a school feild trip. It all involved a swimming pool and my swim trunks got lost and I didn't know until i stepped out and everyone was pointing and laughing. I was so embarrassed that I could only stand there. I was suddenly lifted up. I was freaking out at first but then I realized how soft his arms were.

_"Who are you?" I asked. _

_"I'm James, that kid who threw spaghetti at in that food fight at lunch." James said. _

_"Oh, don't you find it weird that your carrying me naked?" I asked. James thought for a minute. _

_"Nope." He went into the locker room and got things out of his locker and tossed then at me. _

_"Here, you can wear these." They were his clothes. He was gonna walk out but I held onto his arm. _

_"Thanks James. Could you walk out with me?" I asked. James laughed a little, and agreed. And since that day, we've just been friends._

I tried to think about how Kendall and James met. But then I just realized that I didn't know how hey met. "James?" I asked.

"Hm?" he hummed, his arms still holding me tight.

"How did you and Kendall meet?" I asked. James didn't say anything.

"He said hi I'm Kendall.." James lied.

"Dude, seriously, how did you guys meet?" I said.

"Kay, you gotta promise not to tell." James said. Then I began to get worried. What if James and he were secret spies and they met at a strip club undercover? What if one of them got a lap dance from one them? 'ok Carlos, your just being ridiculous.' I thought as James just played with my hair.

I nodded. James kept playing with my hair. "You have very pretty hair." he said.

"Dude, just tell me how you guys met." I said, getting annoyed.

"Ok, so I was sitting at home alone, my mom was at work, when I heard a knock on our door so I went to get it. When I did, I saw Kendall all naked and he was really scared so I let him in and he told me that he was just raped. He just started to cry really hard and told me that he never felt so used before. I guess I felt really bad so I let him stay a few days. and then we just became friends." James said.

"Oh." i was speechless once again. "Anything else like that happen?" I asked after a while.

"Oh Litos.. You ask the worst questions." James sighed. I giggled a little.

Then the door opened and I heard Kendall cough really hard. "Goddamn.. My throat." he said as he got into bed.

"Kendall.. I wanna talk to you." I heard Logan's quivering voice said with little confidence.

"What?" Kendall barked. I wanted to go over there and slap him fir being so rude but then I heard him apologize.

"It's ok, and Kendall, I'm sorry.." Logan said.

**"WHAT?!"** I shouted. How could Logan be sorry? He can't help his feelings! Then someone clapped the lights on and everyone was looking at me. "Haha... Hi guys." I said while trying to look like I just woke up.

"What was so shocking baby?" Kendall asked sweetly. There was a smirk played onto his face. He must've known I was listening.

"I was thinking and something confused me... But it's ok now.." I lied. They guys seemed to have bought it.

"Ok." they said and claps the lights off.

****A while back Before Kendall gets back from kitchen****

I finished my hot chocolate and put my mug into the sink. I wasn't quite ready to go back to bed since Logan was there and I didn't know what he's do to me. So I decided to watch a little TV Just to get my mind off things. I turned it on and it was on the local news.

"And he beat her up for being true and telling him about her feelings. How cruel is that, Tom?" the cheery news anchor lady said. I changed the channel, feeling a little guiltily

"I love you Bill." a teen girl with very red lips said. Bill kissed her, pretty much swallowing her. Then her father comes in.

"Samantha, I told you to stay AWAY from Bill!" Samantha's dad yelled and slapped her a couple times. I felt my chin tremble but I continued to watch.

"You bastard! She can't help how she feels!" Bill yelled. I let out a small whimper and flipped the channel once again.

"How dare you love him while I'm dating him?!" A girl said while whipping someone.

I snapped off the TV and sank down into the chair. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed my face into it. "Uggghh!" I felt a little better after doing that.

"Kendall?" Katie's voice said in an asking tone. She was all dolled up for something and there was something white in her arms. She quickly realized it and told me she'd be right back. "So, Que es tu problema?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Nothing really.." I didn't want her to know what I did. She'd probably be afraid to tell me her opinions. "So, What was that, that you were holding", I asked. I noticed that she was covered in white hair stuff. Then I started to get itchy everywhere.. I mean, EVERYWHERE.

"Nothing!" She yelled defensively. I started to scratch my neck. The itching turned into burning while it still itched. Now the itch went down to my back.

"Hey, I know this is an odd request, but would you scratch my back?" I asked.

"Uh, sure.. Where does it itch?" she asked and lifted my shirt.

"Everywhere!" I said. She shrugged and scratched my back. "Oh yeah, right there." I moaned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan's voice asked. Katie pulled my shirt down.

"No, you're not. Now sit down here." she guided Logan to sit next to me and I squirmed uncomfortably. "I'll put these in your ears.." she said and did so. Then I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly a blindfold was on my eyes. And then, nothing. I felt something behind my head and the blindfold was taken off. The things were then out of my ears.

"All better? Yea, it's all better." Logan said and got water and went upstairs. I looked around and Katie was gone.

"Where's Katie?" I asked myself and went to her room.

"Whatever, she'll be back." I said and went upstairs. I felt my old symptoms come back as I passed by Katie's room. My throat and my nose was burning really badly. "Goddamn, my throat." I groaned as I crawled into bed. I got into a very bad coughing fit. I shoved my face into the pillow and coughed even harder, it racking my entire body.

"You ok, buddy?" an innocent and quavering voice asked. Of course, it belonged to Logan.

"No.." I whimpered. Logan's arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok buddy, I got you." His voice whispered soothingly. I shook my head in disbelief. "What is it Kenny?" he asked me while kissing my hair.

"Well after what I did, your still being so nice to me." I said.

"Listen, about earlier, Kendall, I'm sorry-" Logan was cut off.

"WHAT?!" Carlos shouted.

I felt a smile find it's way onto my face. I clapped the lights on. "What is it baby?" I asked sweetly.

Carlos ran a hand through his black hair nervously. "I was thinking and something confused me." he said with his awkward, weird smile.

"Ok." I said and clapped the lights out and went back into Logan's arms and talked some more.

"Anyways, I'm sorry.." Logan said, I could tell he was sticking out his bottom lip the way he always does when he feels bad. My hand went to his cheek.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sorry, kay? I should be. I shouldn't have ever hurt you like that. Logie, your my best friend. and best friends don't hurt each other like that. I bet your not gonna talk to me.." I trailed and put my head in the crook of his neck. He still smelt like Green apples.

"No, Kendall, look at me." Logan said while kissing my head. I still refused to look at him. He lifted my chin and held my head. "Listen, your not my best friend, Kendall, your my brother. And brothers fight all the time. So its ok." he said.

"So when you gonna tell him?" I asked.

He made this really weird sound in the back of his throat. "I don't know. Can I practice on you? Just react exactly how you think he'd react." Logan said while sitting up. I sat up and coughed really hard. I felt Logan rub my back.

"Ready?" I asked and Logan nodded.

"Hey buddy.." Logan trailed shyly.

"Hi Logie! What's wrong? You seem downer than hell." I said in my best Carlos voice. I think I am doing a pretty damn good job.

"Listen Buddy, I need to tell you something." Logan took my hand and squeezed it a couple times.

"Good move." I whispered and nodded.

"Thanks," Logan whispered back. "Um.. Carlos? Carlos, I can't hide this any longer. I love you." as soon as Logan said that, there was choking and sputtering heard from across the room. Of course it's my wonderful boyfriend, Carlos.

"Are you ok, Carlitos?" James asked, while patting him on the back. Carlos nodded and finally got himself to stop coughing.

"Yeah, I'm good right now." he said, with barely a voice. Poor boy. Suddenly, James's phone starts to vibrate and he picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey, what's up? Omigosh where are you? Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up, put a lamp on and got dressed. then he went to the bathroom.

What was so important that he had to leave at 4:21 AM?

* * *

A/N Oh. My. Goodness. Well, what is it James had to go do? Who called him? What made Carlos choke on air? Why am I once again asking questions I know the answer to? Well, well, well, stay tuned to find out I suppose.

Peace, Love, New BTR on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So... Many... QUESTIONS for this! They will be answered, don't you dare worry.. And there is one thing I must say. NO! Carlos is not cheating on Kendall with Logan. It was just made to look suspicious.. :)) Spoiler.. I know.. But that question kinda threw me off. So I guess that's all, I'll start the story now!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.. If I did... We would have a giant bounce house all to ourselves.. And the guys will NOT be wearing shirts;)

* * *

*****James's POV*****

I got a call from Katie, she needed my help. She couldn't really go into anymore details, since the line was cut. So, she needs my help. I'm pretty sure that Katie would've called Kendall, but she was afraid of what he would do, so she got stuck with me. I ran into the bathroom, splashed water on my face to wake me up a little. I through on a tank top and some basket ball shorts and tried to find the keys to our car. Of course Kendall had it. The keys were near his crotch. I winced and slowly reached over. But right when I was about to get them, he rolled over onto them. When I pushed him over, the keys weren't there. I heard Kendall chuckle.

"Want them now?" He asked.

"Yes!" My hand practically dived into his crotch.

"Whoa! Are you fucking serious?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, calm down! I will get it for you." Kendall put his hand in his pants and fished around for them. "So where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh.. Um.. I just wanted to.." I trailed.

"You just wanted to..?"

"Um.. Just gonna see if there was something at that store."

"Which one?" Damn Kendall for thinking up such good questions.

"The one with the merchandise." I said.

"Yeah, well which one?"

"Omigosh, Kendall! What is this 20 questions? Stop it with the questions!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said quietly while looking down.

"Hey, look at me." Kendall looked up. "I should be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit. Ok?"

"Ok.." he said with a shy smile.

"Good boy." Kendall gave me the keys. I ruffled his hair and practically ran out the room.

I jumped into our vehicle and sped to the address Katie gave me and when I got there, I think I was at some place that isn't even open anymore. In the air hung a thick smell of I think, hot wings, smoke, and alcohol. I took the key out of the ignition and leaped out of the car. This place really gave me the creeps. As soon as I stepped in there, I got goosebumps. I suddenly heard a scream and a thud. Poor Katie.. I followed the sounds and found a bunch of 10-16 year old kids, beating the turd out of Katie.

"Yeah! Use the chair!" this kid shouted, holding up a beer bottle.

I snatched the bottle right from his hands and broke it on his head. The kid started to whimper like crazy, but right now, I don't care. How could they do this to such a nice girl? I punched him square in the jaw and he fell back.

"So, Who's up for more?" I asked as a whole bunch of cowards ran off to God knows where. "Katie?" I asked. I got no answer. "Katie?" I said a little louder. I accidentally stepped on the kid that I punched. "Move it!"

"I'm sorry man, I just ache so badly. And I-"

"Move it!"

"I'm sorry, I'll just-" that was when I lost all patients. I picked the kid up and tossed him off to the side.

"James?" I heard Katie's small voice ask.

"I'm here Katie." I took her into my arms. She looked so hurt. I felt kinda bad for her. I took her out to the car and took a good look at her. She looked a little off. "Did you drink anything funny by any chance?"

"Why do you need to fucking know?" She slurred while almost falling over. Oh, Katie..

"I'm sorry.." I said, trying not to upset her.

The drive was kinda awkward. She was mumbling something about fairies and how they are going to take her home. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Katie!" I shouted. Why would she just open the door out of no where. I reached over and closed the door. "Why would you do that?!"

She started to laugh, a little to much, that it was kinda creepy. "Ha, You're funny. Why wouldn't I?"

I didn't say anything. A couple seconds later, Katie just jumped into my lap and took over the wheel, steering us in multiple directions. "Katie! I have motion sickness!" I shouted. I almost puked a bunch of times, but I just swallowed it. I finally got a hold of the steering wheel again and got us home safely.

"I'm sorry." Katie mumbled.

"It's ok." I sighed with a small eye twitch. I put her to sleep, said goodnight and went to my room. When I walked in, I saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all sleeping in the same bed. Kendall and Carlos were asleep in each others arms. But Logan was just excluded right there. "My poor Logie Bear.." I mumbled as I took him in my arms and closed my eyes for a good couple hours left of sleep.

* * *

A/N So that was it for now... And how could some of you not like Logan in this? I feel so terrible that I'm putting him through so much pain and stuff. :(( He's so heart broken and he feels unloved and.. OH gosh, how can you not like him? Please leave reviews about this or PM me.. Just do something, I need to know!

Peace, Love, Major confusions on you're emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ah.. I see why you people don't like Logan... It makes sense. I see where you guys are coming from.. So.. I'm taking requests right now.. So anything you wanna see, just PM me or leave a review.:) NEW THING I'M DOING! Song listened to while writing this at first: Boyfriend- BTR:) I'll type what I'm listening to when I finish this. I don't know why.. I just feel like it:) By the way, this is still in James's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, If I did, I'd be cliff diving with Kendall, Logan would teach me how to ride a bike and skateboard, I'd color with Carlos and I'd work on music and acting and writing with James:)))

* * *

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of our alarm clock. I shoved whoever was next to me. "You go get it."

"No, you do it." Logan said and shoved back. And I almost fell of the bed. I shoved him harder, making him knock into Kendall.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled as he got up. "Oh, Carlitos wake up.. Baby.."

"Nooo.." Carlos mumbled while turning over onto his stomach.

"Who's going to get the annoying alarm clock?" I asked.

"Not me!" Kendall shouted. He let out a loud yelp. "Carlos!"

"Go turn it off, You're already out of bed." Carlos said while yawning. Kendall grumbled something and walked across the room to turn off the alarm. "Thank the Lord!" Carlos muttered.

"I'm going to go shower now." Logan said while stretching. "James.."

I looked down at him. "What?"

"I can't go, You're holding me..." Logan whispered.

"Oh!" I quickly let go of him while blushing. "Sorry." I didn't look up at him.

"Um, It's fine.." Logan said. We just sat there in the awkward silence. "I'll go now.."

"Bye."

"Bye." And then he left.

I layed on my back and thought. What had happened to Katie last night? When did she even go out? How did that fight even come up? Maybe she sassed the wrong person and they got mad. And how did she get drunk anyways? Who invited her. Maybe that jerky kid who she liked before.. I can't really remember his name, and I don't even want to. If that was the person who invited her, well, I will not stop myself to beat the turd out of him. Suddenly I felt a shirt land on me. I look to my left and find Carlos on top of Kendall, practically pinned Kendall down and was making out with him.

"Ew..." I muttered and slowly got up.

Carlos chuckled. "Well, you don't **have** to be here." I just shrugged after that comment. "Oh, so you want to be in here and watch us?"

"Well- no..." I trailed.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Erm..."

"I think he likes it." Kendall said.

"Shut up Kendall.." I grumbled bitterly.

"Jamie! Can you do me a favor?" Logan's voice called.

"Sure Logie!" I jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom. "What do you need?"

"I forgot to get soap.."

"Oh, sure." I went into one of the cabinets and got him some soap.

"No! I don't want that scent get me another one."

I sighed. "Erm. Ok. Here you go."

"No! That one smells like shit!"

"But that's the one I use!"

"S.H.I.T.. That is what it is."

I felt my eye twitch. "Ok.. All we have is Caramel. And you hate caramel."

"Eh, I'll take the first one. I didn't really like all the others." Logan said.

I gave him the first soap. "There you go princess." I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks Jamie!"

"No problem, Logan..." I walked out and found Carlos sitting alone. He seemed deep in thought as he stared down at the ground, holding his helmet tight and close to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" I knelt down next to him.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't wanna talk about it." he said in barely a voice.

"Is it Kendall?" I asked, desperate to know.

"Oh, no.. Kendall is.." Carlos paused to smile and squeeze the air. "Haha.. Kendall..."

My eyes widened. "Ok.." Carlos laughed. "Well, you should go brush your teeth and stuff, I'm pretty sure we're gonna have a tough day." I got up and ruffled his hair.

"Kk!" he smiled. Oh, that was cute. Carlos got up and skipped to the bathroom.

I remembered what happened with Katie last night, so I went to her room. "Katie.." I knocked a couple times. I heard a faint "come in." I walked in to find her holding a bucket tightly. "Aww, are you ok?" I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I feel **bad**, Jamie." she said.

"It's ok, I'm here.." I said. "Just tell me what hurts Katie." She pointed to her leg. "I can't move it without it hurting, so much. And then everything just aches."

"Aww.. My poor Katie Bug.." I held her tight. "I'll get Kend-"

"NO! Get Logan! Please!" she begged.

"Erm.. OK... I'll get Logan.." I said. I went downstairs and found Logan eating cereal. "Hey Logan I need..." I trailed when I realized Kendall was downstairs to. "I need.. YOUR LOVE!"

"Wha-" I cut him off by kissing his lips. I took him to Katie's room.

"For the record, I didn't mean any of that." I said, brushing myself off.

"Ok..." I showed Logan inside and what happened. As he began asking questions, I zoned out and started thinking.

Why didn't she want Kendall to know?

* * *

Ok.. Why didn't she want Kendall to know? Well, sorry it took me a little while to get this part out.. ... Song ended this with: Na Na Na- My Chemical Romance.

Ha... so that is it.

Peace, Love, Jo needs to go find some other guy to date since Kendall needs Lucy:)


End file.
